warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Syndicate
Syndicates are groups of interest operating throughout the Origin System separate from the Corpus or Grineer, and ally with the Tenno. These factions have their own ideologies and goals regarding the fate of the system, with some inevitably in disagreement with another syndicate. The Syndicate console on the Landing Craft is unlocked once a player has reached Mastery Rank 3. Syndicates can be accessed earlier from a Relay through the Syndicate representatives there (only the Conclave and Ostron can be joined prior to reaching Mastery Rank 3). Players can choose to perform various quests, missions and alerts for a particular syndicate, raising the player's Standing with that group and earning access to unique offerings. Raising familiarity with one group, however, can incur the anger of another group, and even lead them to launch hits against a player, so choosing which syndicate to gain standing with is important. There are currently 15 known Syndicates, each with its own unique themes and goals. Every Faction syndicate has a particular relationship with the others: favorable, neutral, negative or hostile. Earning reputation with a particular group also earns reputation to a group they have favorable relationships with, but decreases reputation with another group that they oppose. A few Syndicates are also considered entirely Neutral, whom players are able to gain reputation with while not affecting reputation with other Syndicates. Faction Syndicates Neutral Syndicates Event Syndicates Ranking Faction To advance through Faction Syndicate rankings, players require Standing earned by wearing the syndicates' respective Sigils. To obtain your first syndicate's Sigil, talk to their representative in any Relay, and complete Initiation that will require a sacrifice of as well as some syndicate-specific resource. Once earned, Standing can be spent to purchase offerings including more efficient Sigils and to rank up, which requires the maximum possible standing at the current rank and a sacrifice requested by a syndicate such as credits and resources. All of the Standing earned will be spent in the rank up. For every promotion players can pick a gift from the Syndicate. The promotion to rank 4 simply requires the blueprint, whereas the promotion to rank 5 requires a fully-constructed item. Demotion can occur when standing goes below the minimum value for the current rank. This can be caused by aiding an opposed or enemy syndicate. Since Update 16, Syndicates no longer require multiple sacrifices if players drop from a higher tier to a lower one. Players will only need to make one sacrifice when moving between tiers. Standing with a syndicate can be negative, which occurs if a player has been performing favors for an opposing or enemy syndicate. There is a lower limit on how much negative standing a player can have with a syndicate, currently capped at '-44,000' standing. A player can achieve two negative rankings within a Syndicate, should players wish to regain favor with a particular Syndicate: they must earn Standings for them, then provide sacrifices in order to escape from any negative ranks they have attained. To advance from -44,000 standing to the highest 132,000 using only medallions you would need at most 886 medallions (using only the ones that are worth ). Neutral All Neutral Syndicates have their own varied methods of obtaining standing. Unlike Factions, Neutrals cannot receive demotions or negative standing. Death Squads When a Tenno has negative favor with a Syndicate, they are considered hated by that group, and the Syndicate in question will begin to send Death Squads consisting of a group of elite Eximus troops to hunt down said Tenno. Similar to Assassins like the Stalker, Death Squads can randomly appear in a mission, and will announce their presence via flickering lights, and a declaration from the Syndicate leader, though Death Squads will arrive immediately after a single transmission. Death Squad arrivals can be differentiated from normal Assassin arrivals by the entire squad being covered in a red light. Unlike regular Assassins, Death Squads do not have Death Marks and players do not receive messages from the opposing Syndicate as a warning, so players have no way of identifying whether they are currently eligible to be attacked by a Death Squad besides negative syndicate reputation. Notably, killing off a Death Squad does nothing to discourage the syndicate that sent them, and has no impact upon your standing either way - even if you are allied with the faction that sent the Death Squad, you can freely assist teammates who have teams sent after them without risking your own syndicate standing. At Rank 1 of disfavor, Syndicates will send Eximus Squads, which consist of 8 Eximus units. If a player reaches Rank 2, Eximus Platoons will be sent in instead, consisting of a much larger number of units. These Eximus units have significantly more health compared to those found in normal missions, and some may have immunity to certain crowd control effects like . Upon death, each Eximus unit has a small chance to drop a specter blueprint of their respective type. Syndicate Alerts Syndicate Alerts are special Alert missions unlocked by attaining Rank 1 in a particular syndicate. Similar to regular Alerts, they act as an alternative mission on a node. In contrast, however, missions offered by Syndicates have a fixed expiration time of 24 hours which resets each day at the same time as sorties. The reward for completing this variation of the Alert is a large amount of standing in the Syndicate providing the mission (as well as the normal Standing changes in related Syndicates). This standing is affected by the Sigil worn; it also is independent of the daily limit, not contributing to nor being hindered by it. The Standing gained through Affinity during the mission is independent of the declared end reward. As Tenno are promoted in a Syndicate, the Alerts advertised increase in Standing rewards - but in difficulty as well. Syndicate Alerts can be identified by their mission icons being represented by the Syndicate's emblem. Like with Quests and Alerts, Syndicate Alerts have their own tab in the World State panel in the Navigation Console of the Orbiter, which can be used to check for active alerts. Three Alerts per Syndicate will be available each day. If the node an Alert is on has not been unlocked, it will be unavailable for the player until otherwise. Note that Tenno can receive Syndicate Alerts from multiple Syndicates simultaneously, with the normal requirement of Rank 1 in each said Syndicate. Unlike regular Alerts, Syndicate Alerts can have Operatives, which are combat-capable NPC's representing the Syndicates that accompany the Tenno during the mission. Scaled to the level of their enemies, they have substantial health and shields, and wield the signature weapon of their Syndicate in higher level Alerts. As a final note, Syndicate missions can and will ignore regular enemy spawn listings for the tileset. This can lead to encountering Hellions in the Grineer Asteroid set, and Anti MOAs outside of the Corpus Gas City. In addition Assassins will not spawn in Syndicate missions. Syndicate Medallions Syndicate Alerts will spawn up to 8 Syndicate Medallions (sometimes fewer due to level layout) throughout the map, which can be gathered and redeemed in the Syndicate's Relay enclave for Standing. Like the alert rewards themselves, they do not count towards the daily Standing limit. To be able to find the medallions, players must have favorable standing with the syndicate that offered the Alert. Offerings Syndicates offer various items to players who achieve a certain rank. Each rank of offerings consists of Sigils and the items below. These items can be acquired through spending Standing points. Upon achieving the next rank, Syndicates will reward players an item of their choice of that new rank. However, Syndicate-exclusive weapons cannot be chosen as the free offering, and re-obtaining the rank after demotion will not allow you to choose another reward. Rank 1 At Rank 1 in a Syndicate, Tenno can purchase Eximus Specters. 1) Will provide significant increases in shield recharge time and recharge rates, along with a bonus 200 shield when connected. Allies will also receive immediate shield bonuses during each pulse by the Eximus regardless of the state of their shields. It is also armed with a laser rifle similar to the one on a Scavenger Drone. 2) Eximus of this type have no benefits other than generally being meat shields. 3) Despite being an Ancient Healer, it does not have the normal damage reduction aura of normal Eximus Healers of this type (requires more testing). Rank 2 At Rank 2, Syndicates can offer a Syndicate Relic Pack consisting of 3 random Void Relics for 20,000 Standing. Two of the relics will be random Lith Era Relic or Meso Era Relic, with the 3rd relic guaranteed to be either a random Neo Era Relic or Axi Era Relic. Rank 3 At Rank 3, Tenno can purchase Large Team Bonus Consumables, which are reusable 10-pack blueprints. Rank 4 At Rank 4, Tenno can purchase Weapon Augment Mods, which are mods that are exclusive to an individual weapon. These mods usually have greater effects than mods of similar function, and may sometimes add unique functionality to a weapon. Equipping a Weapon Augment mod will also make the weapon earn Syndicate Points converted from any affinity that weapon earns, which fills up a gauge that shows up beside the weapon's ammo counter. When enough Syndicate Points are collected, the gauge will reset and the weapon will immediately release a special effect in battle, combining a radial elemental damage attack, a temporary stat buff, and a stat restore effect. Rank 5 At Rank 5, each Syndicate sells a selection of Warframe Augment Mods, which are mods exclusive to individual Warframes that modify a particular Warframe ability in unique ways. Each Warframe is favored by two different Syndicates. Special Syndicate Weapons also become available at this rank, which are modified versions of existing weapons with altered stats and, with the exception of the melee weapons, innate Syndicate effects identical to those provided by Weapon Augment Mods. Syndicate weapons can be traded between players, but only when the weapons are previously unused, unranked and unmodified with Forma or Orokin Catalysts. These weapons also have Mastery Rank restrictions. In addition, unique decorative Syndicate Syandanas can be purchased at this rank. Syndicate Syandanas have energy colors that glow brighter each time a particular Syandana achieves an in-mission condition specific to that Syandana. Finally, Syndicate representative's entrance at any Relay will be redesigned with a bronze-like highlights. Tips * There are 3 groups of syndicates that each consist of syndicates that are all non-hostile towards each other, which means you can be boosting relations with all syndicates within a group in parallel without losing standing with any other syndicate within the group: ** New Loka, The Perrin Sequence, Red Veil are all non-hostile towards each other. Rank 5 Warframe Augment mods not offered by this syndicate group: Excalibur, Frost, Limbo, Mirage, Nezha, Nova. ** Arbiters of Hexis, Cephalon Suda, Steel Meridian are all non-hostile towards each other. Rank 5 Warframe Augment mods not offered by this syndicate group: Mag, Nekros, Trinity, Valkyr, Zephyr, Titania. ** Red Veil, Steel Meridian is the smallest group, as each member is hostile to 2 different other syndicates. Rank 5 Warframe Augment mods not offered by this syndicate group: Banshee, Chroma, Equinox, Gara, Hydroid, Inaros, Ivara, Limbo, Mag, Mirage, Nyx, Octavia, Revenant, Trinity, Valkyr, Vauban, Wukong. * Further, each of the 2 bigger groups can be expanded by one additional syndicate that while cannot be farmed directly and will be hampered by 2 of the 3 core group members, nevertheless can be slowly farmed as an ally of 1 of the 3 core group members: ** New Loka, The Perrin Sequence, Red Veil adds Steel Meridian as a catching-up syndicate (indirectly farmable via Red Veil). Rank 5 Warframe Augment mods not offered by this syndicate group: Limbo, Mirage (with Excalibur, Frost, Nezha, Nova being eventually available from the catching-up syndicate). ** Arbiters of Hexis, Cephalon Suda, Steel Meridian adds Red Veil as a catching-up syndicate (indirectly farmable via Steel Meridian). Rank 5 Warframe Augment mods not offered by this syndicate group: Mag, Trinity, Valkyr (with Nekros, Zephyr, Titania being eventually available from the catching-up syndicate). * It is much harder to have Rank 5 with more than 4 syndicates as it would require tedious micromanagement (as shown in the table below). * If you desire to farm the respective Death Squads, it is possible to have hated standing with 4 groups at once. Simply switch between Steel Meridian, and Red Veil until both are max. Each aids the other, but each reduce 2 of the remaining groups. * Supporting a combination of various Syndicates can raise your reputation with four or five groups. There will be some amount of conflict, reducing the efficiency. *The more affinity you get (from kills, assists and abilities), the more standing you will receive for your Syndicate while wearing the appropriate Sigil. Notes *Allied reputation gain/loss does not affect the reputation of other factions. For example, increasing reputation with Steel Meridian will increase reputation with the Red Veil, however, this Red Veil increase will not positively or negatively affect any of the factions associated with the Red Veil. *Death Squads will be momentarily stunned by 's , but will otherwise be unaffected. *Having a negative rank with a syndicate will summon Eximus death squads and the only way to avoid further confrontation with a particular syndicate is to restore the reputation back to neutral. Unlike Death Marks, death squads will not stop attacking the player until they get a neutral rank with that faction. *Even when in a squad with a targeted player, Death Squads will not target players other than the targeted player, allowing the target to 'hide' whilst other players defeat the squad. *At the end-of-mission screen, there are 4 syndicate standings visible in the Syndicate Standings tab, when an object is scanned for Cephalon Simaris in the mission (Helios scans do not give standing for Cephalon Simaris) its stats replace the stats of the syndicate opposed to the one you are doing a mission for/have a sigil applied for. However half the amount of standing you earn is still detracted from the opposed syndicate, even though it does not show. Bugs *There is a bug during Death Squad announcements where the Syndicate leader will appear on player screen, but without saying anything, and even if the player manages to defeat the Death Squad, the image of the Syndicate leader will still remain on player screen. **Also happens at the start of syndicate missions. *Sometimes the transmission portrait for the syndicate mission will show a background without the character there. *Syndicate death squads may sometimes not spawn or have a long delay when inside the spy terminal room. They will appear normally as soon as you leave the room however. *Ranking up right before an update makes the player stuck, because you can't buy anything when an update is available and you can't leave without getting the rank up reward. Closing the game manually and logging back in after the update is downloaded fixes the problem and you can still get the reward. Media DEsyndicates.png|DE Teaser for Syndicates SyndicateRelationship.jpg|Chart showing the relationship between syndicates. Expand Your Reputation|DE Teaser video showing the leaders of each Syndicate. Warframe Hints Tips - REPUTATION FARMING & SYNDICATES Warframe Syndicate Rep 3.jpg| Simple Pic for understanding Patch History Disruption has been added as a possible mission type for Syndicate missions! ;NEW REWARD: ;Universal Syndicate Medallion! This mysterious item is accepted by all eligible Syndicates to give you 1,000 Standing. If you’re lucky enough to find one in Disruption, you’ll be able to gain favour with any of the core 6 Syndicates (Steel Meridian, Arbiters of Hexis, Cephalon Suda, New Loka, Red Veil, Perrin Sequence)! You will also be able to use it with Quills, Vox Solaris, Ostron, and Solaris United. We are planning on making ‘Universal’ mean a bit more here and in a future Hotfix this will be usable in Conclave, Simaris, and Vent Kids as well. We are starting small with this item as it has potential for a large impact on various economy elements that we want to carefully measure, but expect iteration and larger versions of these for rewards! Anything from special Alerts featuring multiple, future drop tables, and more! General Changes: *Updated the icon for miscellaneous Syndicates in the Syndicate screen to match other miscellaneous categories. Controller Fixes: *Fixed viewing a Syndicate in the Syndicate panel on the Orbiter while using a controller only having partial functionality for the right stick. *Fixed a vertical line is showing up when you click to Rank up in the Solaris or Ostron Syndicates screen. *Fixed a case of an inability to Rank up within a Syndicate that you’ve already Ranked up in (but made them mad so you got demoted). *Syndicates in the Syndicate screen are now ordered by the respective Rank you have with them. The ones which don’t especially like or respect you are now greyed out to indicate that. *Fixed a soft lock after opening the pause menu while viewing the Syndicate screen. ;UI SCREEN REWORKS: The following screens UI screens have received a brand new look and functionality with a mix of player-requested mechanics! ;Syndicates *Alongside the original 6 primary Syndicates, you can now view your Cetus, Fortuna, and Miscellaneous (Conclave, Simaris) Standing! However, the original primary Syndicates will appear hidden if you have never met them in the Relay, and will reappear after talking to them once. *You can now directly visit ALL Syndicates from their UI screens! *Daily Standing information is now clearly exposed. This value is the amount still earnable. *Neutral Rank now shows up for Syndicates with no negative Ranks. *Syndicate Offerings screen now displays Mastered/Forma icons. *Syndicate Wall Stencils for your Personal Quarters have been added to each respective Syndicate! (doesn't include neutral syndicates) *As a result of wanting to reduce the amount of playerbase splitting that the Syndicate Mission rank generation created, we've reduced this to simply have 7 missions per Syndicate. **At Rank 1 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 1, 2, 3. **At Rank 2 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 2, 3, 4. **At Rank 3 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 3, 4, 5. **At Rank 4 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 4, 5, 6. **At Rank 5 in a given Syndicate, you get missions 5, 6, 7. **As a result, now you are more likely play with other members of the Syndicate at close ranks to you. You will still now have 3 Syndicate missions active in your World state menu, but you should now have more people do them with! *A new ‘Hide Owned’ button has been added to the Syndicate Offerings menu *Syndicate system introduced. }} de:Syndikate es:Sindicato fr:Syndicats it:Associazioni Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15